rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Garreth
Prince Garreth is the Prince of the Black Holes. He is role played by Skyebreeze. His story Garreth is the only son of the King of the Black Holes. The Queen of the Black Holes, Garreth's mother, vanished some years ago after Garreth was born. Rumors say that either the Queen was put in a black hole by the King after a nasty argument or she left on her own terms. Either way, the Queen was never seen or heard from again. The King hasn't remarried anyone since the Queen disappeared. Garreth and his father don't get along for a couple reasons. The first one is that Garreth wants to be king, since he believes that he is old enough, but his father refuses to step down. The other reason is their idea of beauty is different from each others. The King chose a pretty red-haired girl for his son, but Garreth wasn't interested at all in her and wanted to choose his own bride. So after arguing with his father about choosing the wrong girl for him, Garreth left home to search for a potential bride. Garreth traveled to various constellations and saw many lovely ladies, but then he saw four unique beauties: Kara, Brea, Symphony, and Fran. He was attracted to them for various reasons, but needed to choose only one. Kara reminded him too much of his father's choice for him, Brea was pretty, but he didn't like the color of her hair and the way she was dressed, Symphony's free-spirited personality would be too difficult to handle. Fran, however, looked like in his mind, the perfect future queen. Before he could take Fran to his home, she left the area with her grandparents and Garreth couldn't find her. Garreth returned with images of the four maidens to his father. The King was annoyed at his son's interests in most of the girls, but wanted him to have either the girl he chose or Kara. Garreth left again to prove his father wrong and eventually arrived on Earth. There he met Pitch and learned about Fran and Symphony living on the planet. He has since fight alongside Pitch and Rune against the Guardians. Relationships Kara the Pink *One of Garreth's choices for his bride. Kara has two-toned hair that is red with a pink braid. She was Alima Celeste's former best friend in childhood. The seventh of eight children and learned certain magic to get back at people she didn't like. Brea *Another one of Garreth's choices for his bride. Brea has silver hair, light blue skin, and green eyes. Brea is a very quiet girl and follows Kara around on her 'missions'. Fran *Garreth's object of interest. Her golden hair and beauty were deemed appropiate for a Princess of the Black Hole and later, the Queen. Stephen Kulong *Garreth calls him "Four-eyes." He meets Stephen while he was trying to take Fran as his princess. Garreth can't stand Fran being with Stephen, since he considers him rabble, compared to himself. Pitch *In the role play, Garreth and Pitch work together to spread fear to the world and harm the Guardians. Rune *Calls Garreth, "Princy." The two of them do not get along with each other. Garreth considers Rune to be very stupid and weak. Nazreen *Calls Garreth, "Boy Prince." She considers him an annoying little brother that people cannot ignore. Garreth calls, "Nazzy," and doesn't like her style of clothes or her name. Trivia *Allergic to pollen and certain kinds of water. Sea water makes his skin itch. Gallery Garreth1.jpg|Garreth's sleepwear Garreth2.jpg|Garreth in normal clothes Garreth3.jpg|Royal outfit/wedding Garreth's father.jpg|King of the Black Hole (Garreth's father) Kara.jpg|Kara the Pink (one of Garreth's choices) Brea.jpg|Brea (one of Garreth's choices) Symphony14.jpg|Symphony (one of Garreth's choices) Fran in black.jpg|Fran (chosen maiden in a dark dress) Garreth and Fran.jpg|Garreth with Fran in his fantasy Category:Star Fairies Category:Evil Category:No Center Category:Skyebreeze Category:Males Category:Prince Category:Outsider Category:Royal blood